


Lava!

by allstoriesintheend



Series: In The Golden Afternoon [3]
Category: Alice in Wonderland (1951), Alice in Wonderland (2010), Once Upon a Time (TV), Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: Alice is Grace's mother, Drabble, F/M, Hattice, Mad Curiosity, Wonderland, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allstoriesintheend/pseuds/allstoriesintheend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first, Alice didn’t know what to make of the sight she had walked into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lava!

At first, Alice didn’t know what to make of the sight she had walked into.  
  
Hatter - her ridiculously daft Hatter - had one foot placed on the arm of the plush purple sitting chair that she had claimed as her own, and one foot on the arm of the taller, stiffer green chair that he so often sat in.   
  
And, the most absurd sight of all - her Hatter wasn’t on his own.  
  
Their daughter, their Grace, had her small, skinny arms wrapped around his neck and legs wrapped around him tighter than a Hedgehog curled into a croquet ball. Laughter was falling from each of them, with little shrieks from their four-year old interrupting laughter.   
  
Grace’s little face turned to her as Hatter pretended to wobble, and soon she was wriggling in her father’s arms, much to Alice’s amusement.   
  
“Papa! Mama’s not safe!”   
  
Alice watched as Hatter turned to look at her, eyes widening in such a way that Alice wondered for a moment if there was a real danger.  
  
“What are you doing up there, you silly things?”  
  
“Mallow Marsh!”   
  
Two voices twined together, with Grace waving a little frantic hand to Alice. She then pointed to the ground, and Alice immediately understood. She stood still, pretending to struggle to lift her legs. Grace’s eyes widened much like her father’s had, kicking her legs around Hatter.   
  
“Oh, sweetheart! It’s got me!” Alice reached out both of her hands, making Grace strain against her father’s hold to get to her.   
  
“No! Papa! Papa, help! Or Mama sinks!”   
  
“We can’t have that!”   
  
In instants, Hatter was climbing across their furniture - chairs, the table, and toward the couch - until he could place Grace safely down on the soft cushions of the couch. Alice winked at him as he took her hands, balancing over the edge.   
  
“On three, love! One, two —”  
  
“Three!”   
  
Grace jumped on Hatter’s back as he pulled Alice toward them, helping her scramble over the arm of the couch so that she was safe too. Grace moved between the two, giving Alice sloppy kisses.   
  
“Saved you, Mama!”   
  
“My hero!”   
  
Alice scooped her daughter up, holding her close. Hatter wasted no time in standing up, coaxing Alice with him. He started to work back across the furniture, taking a stance on the two arm rests once more.   
  
“No dilly-dallying! We have to escape the living room, or the Mallow-Monster-Sharks will eat us for supper!” 


End file.
